firefoxccmodsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Black Sun Frigates
Balrus Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Turbolaser, ion guns, baterias laser anticaza, baterias laser, missiles Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: Razor, IRD Description: The Balrus is a small portanaves of approximately 500 meters long with a good offensive armament. This is a very adaptable good ship to any circumstance with a very resistant helmet that transports 2 squadrons of fighters Razor and IRD. Other one of his characteristics is that can be used as cargo ship for what it is a very habitual ship between pirates. Munificent Frigate Hyper space speed: Very Fast Weapons: Laser guns, mass driver, antifighter laser guns, plasma guns Abilities: All power to engines-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: No Description: Created by the Banking Clan these frigates were used before the Clone Wars to protect tansportes of the pirates. Although it does not count with hangar despite his size, this frigate is provided with an armament much balanced opposite to fighters and cruisers. Still it keeps on being used in remote sectors by Pirates and other features. Recusant Patrol Destroyer Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Laser guns, mass driver, antifighter laser guns Abilities: All power to weapons-Sensor jamming Deploy Fighters: No Description: Designed by the Separatist forces during the Clone Wars to protect and to patrol his territories, basically it is a version of a Recusant Destroyer to whom they have reduced the armament and eliminated two of 3 principal propellents. Recusant Destroyer Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Laser guns, ion guns, mass driver, antifighter laser guns Abilities: All power to weapons-Sensor jamming Deploy Fighters: No Description: Formerly used as Destroyers of escort for the Federation of Commerce during the Clone Wars this ship is provided with a good armament to support to strike multiple enemies and used in group they can be a few highly dangerous ships. Still it keeps on being used in remote sectors by Pirates and other features. Black Sun Victory Star Destroyer MKI Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, turbolaser, mass driver, missiles Abilities: >All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 2 escuadrones Fighter Type: Viper, Y wing BTLS3 Description: Captured from the Empire or reconstructed from pieces of waste, these Destroyers are provided with the best characteristics of his Imperial counterparts in addition to many progress of very diverse type. As ship pirate transports two squadrons of fighters Z95 and R41. Bloodstar Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: Preybird, Clockshape Description: Cruise medium turbolaser equipped with multiple batteries, ideal for quick assaults. It can carry 2 squadrons of fighters Preybird and Clockshape. Vengeance Frigate Hyper space speed: Very Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, mass driver Abilities: Self destruct-Stealth Deploy Fighters: No Description: The Vengeance Class Frigate has four enormous heavy mass driver cannons. It has no shields, but account with a heavy armor and a cloaking device. Kyramud Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Missiles, ion guns, antifighter laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: Tractor beam-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 36 Fighter Type: Gaunlet, Basilisk Description: Heavy battle cruiser designed for the old republic on Mandalore. Although a highly design ancient Mandalorian pirates still continue to use. This ship can carry 36 fighters that may consist of fighters Gauntlet and Basilisk Battle Droids. Leviathan Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: No Description: The Leviathan was a very powerful and big ship of approximately 600 meters in the Old Republic rivalling with the Rendili Battleships. Nowadays this ship is antiquated and its armament does not impress. Nevertheless it is much used by pirates and smugglers. Thranta Frigate Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: No Description: Designed before the Clone Wars during the Old Republic for Alderaanian Shipwrights the Frigate Thranta is a ship of approximately 250 meters long with a design that resembles a heavy cargo ship and a light armament thought to defend convoys from the pirates principally. At present it is still used by the same initial intention. Categoría:Space Frigates